Beyblade Z Spin
by Sasuke Yuski
Summary: The anicent clan, the Saint Shields have a sacred tablet that had been pasted down through their generations. It has a prophecy written on it, saying a Legendary one shall rise. But it was stolen by King and Queen! What will the Bladebreakers face now?
1. Episode One: The legendary tablet

**This story takes place right after VForce, and before G Revolution.**

**Tyson: Looks the same as he did on VForce. Ray: Same appearance. Max: Same appearance, except a little older. Kai: New clothes, but pretty much looks the same as he did on VForce. Everyone else: Looks the same.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade. Duh. Oh but the original stuff I added on to here, about the 'legendary one' and stuff. That is mine though. :) **

**PS: I am the author of FFX-4, but decided to stop because none of you gave me a chance, sadly. And I like constructive criticism, but that 'Final Fantasy and Saiyans don't belong' was just too much. So I decided to go on to other things. But if you really want me to start the story again, and I moved it down to FFX-3, then I will. Let me know though, if I get about um, five replies saying, "Go for it" then 'shoot fire' I will! That lets me know that at least five people are interested in an original crossover. But it will take me a while, because I had stopped completely, on FFWA because it just isn't worth it when people aren't saying anything, basically. I'm a low self-esteem girl, and I need lots of encouragement. I had put the story on the Forum 'Final Fantasy Worlds Apart' but people didn't give much thought of it there. I did not even get but two replies, and I was nearly halfway through the story! So anyway, that's all. So, five or four replies I'm there. But for now, enjoy this story.****Oh by the way, the name's Kathy! I put my name in the story for one of the characters. Hee hee.**

Beyblade Z Spin!

Episode One: The legendary tablet

"Give it back you little twerps!" Came the voice of King, as he chased after Ozuma and his Saint Shield gang.

"No this doesn't BELONG TO YOU!" Ozuma cried out, as they ran with all their might.

"Then we will take it by force!" Queen yelled, launching her beyblade full force at the unsuspecting Mariam. But soon another beyblade shot out of nowhere, and hit Queen's blade, knocking it out of the way. It was Joseph, Mariam's brother. "Ha! Ha!" He laughed, taunting the duo.

Ozuma, turned around, and told Joseph, "Keep them busy." Joseph nodded, and picked up his fallen beyblade, and attached it to his launcher, "Ready?" He sniggered.

Queen growled to King, "This brat is making me very angry." "Don't worry Queen..." King replied softly, "We will get that tablet..." His appearance drew cold, "No matter WHAT!" He yelled, lunching his beyblade at Joseph, as he did so he told Queen to go after the other three.

She ran off into the nearby forest, as King and Joseph battled. As she did she could hear their cries of calling out their bit-beasts. Soon a rumble started, and strong wind blew her farther out into the woods. She landed in the dirt, and struggled to get up, clutching her beyblade ever so tightly.

Soon she felt a light wind nip her face, and she ducked just in time to see a beyblade fall in front of her, bounce on the ground, and then spring back up into a nearby tree. "I know your there Ozuma! Show yourself! I want that tablet!" Queen said, brushing her hair from her face.

"You want it? You'll have to get past me!" Came a girl's voice. Mariam jumped down from another tree, and landed lightly on the ground, "That tablet is sacred, it had been pasted down generation, to generation from our clan. If we give it to you it will cause great chaos. So we cannot allow it."

"Nice speech, hon." Queen laughed, readying her launcher. Mariam's eye's narrowed, "Don't make fun of our clan..." She said angrily. The two girls lunched their Beyblades; they clashed together, and fell upon the ground. Each top circling the other, in a game of tag your it, but more dangerous. They battled together again, and Queen's top flew back a ways. "Good, good." Queen smirked, "Got to hand it to ya, your clan's pretty tough."

"Shut UP!" Mariam screamed, a blue aura surrounded her, and her bit-beast Sharkrash appeared. Her beyblade then hit Queen's over and over again, never ending until Queen's beast appeared. Gabriel. Soon the two super powered beasts clashed with all their might. The trees bent over backwards, as the super strong wind bent them back. Dunga, and Ozuma held on for dear life, until the wind and the energy flying everywhere knocked them both down. Dunga landed safely, but as for Ozuma fell and let go of the precious tablet. It landed and hit the ground with a thud, but did not break.

Ozuma breathed a deep sigh of relief, he dusted himself off, as he stood up, but never got to picking up the tablet, which was at least two yards away. For when he stood up, the writing on the tablet began to glow yellow, with the most pure light ever seen. And as soon as it began to glow Gabriel, who was closest to the tablet, began to glow yellow also. Gabriel also got larger too, and this scared Mariam half to death, because at that moment she knew that Gabriel had gotten even stronger than before. 'Was it the tablet?' Mariam thought franticly.

Soon Mariam was being pounded from all sides, as her beyblade was too. Pain was seemed to fill her whole body, her beyblade, chipped all over. Soon Mariam could faintly hear the voice of Dunga, and Ozuma scream the names of their bit-beasts. They had joined the battle too, but it was no use. Gabriel had flatted them all; with a quick shout of, "SKY FIRE!" from Queen it was all over. A huge burst of aura overtook them all. All three of the Saint Shields fell to the ground, and at the same time their Beyblades stopped spinning.

Queen laughed to herself, as she picked up the still-glowing tablet, "This tablet is the key to some kind of legendary power! I must inform Doctor K!"

Soon King ran beside her, "I searched all over for you. Luckily Ariel found you before I did."

"And the boy?" Queen asked.

"He lost. I beat him to a pulp." King said, smiling.

"Good. Let's go."

---

Tyson, Ray, and Max were interrupted at a meal by the sound of a light tapping at the door. Tyson, moaned at the thought of leaving his food, but got up and opened the door. Ozuma, and his whole gang fell in. Ray and Max both stood up in a hurry, as Tyson franticly squealed, "Oh my gosh! What happened to you guys!"

"We were...ambushed." Ozuma coughed. Soon he fainted afterwards. Tyson, Ray, and Max brought the Saint Shields inside, and laid them all on cots so they could rest. Tyson's grandfather did the dressing of the wounds, and soon after some food, Ozuma and the others could sit up and speak.

Ray then asked, "What happened?" Tyson nodded in agreement.

Ozuma paused, taking a sip of water from his cup, "Well, you know we came from an ancient clan right?"

Tyson and the others nodded.

Ozuma then took another drink, and continued, "And that we have an obligation to fulfill in sealing bit-beasts when we think the owner is evil, or it is being misused, and also to keep justice in the beyblading community, right?"

They nodded again.

Ozuma then began to cough, and Dunga laid him back down, so Mariam continued his speech, "Well our ancient ancestors have passed down a sacred tablet from generation to generation, and now it has fallen in our hands to protect it, but now it was stolen, by King and Queen."

Tyson laughed, "Why would they want a stupid tablet?"

Ray hit Tyson, and growled, saying, "Don't you know respect for sacred things!"

"That tablet is NOT STUPID! It has prophecy written on it that a legendary one shall arise, and lead our clan!" Mariam gasped madly, "The legendary one shall seal all evil away, and the dawning of a new era of peace shall come. The Bit-beasts of all ages shall be released, never fearing of being misused again for evil." She then stopped, and laid back down in anger.

Tyson, Ray, and Max sat in awe at this speech. Tyson gulped, "So where is this legendary one? Is it one of you?" He asked.

Dunga shook his head sadly, "No...it is not."

"How do you know?" Max asked, confused, "Ozuma might be the one, I mean, he's like strong and all."

Ozuma gasped for breath again, "If I was the one, then I wouldn't have been beaten, and I would also be a very great leader too, OH and plus the world would be a lot safer." Ozuma gave Max a look that said clearly 'duh'.

Tyson then stood up, and grabbed his beyblade case, and yelled, "Let's go men! Let's get that tablet back where it belongs!"

Ray stopped Tyson, "Hold on now, lets think. Where would King and Queen go with a sacred artifact?"

Joseph sighed, "I remember them saying something about that Doctor K."

Max jumped up in the air happily, "That's it! Let's ask around, and see if anyone knows of Doctor K's whereabouts."

Soon the three boys raced out of the house, leaving the Saint Shields in wonder.

But also not knowing that Kai heard the whole conversation in his hiding.

The three boys talked to everyone about the Doctor K, but no one seemed to know. But then out of the blue, they saw Zeo, head down, walking towards them. "Hey Zeo!" Zeo looked up, and smiled a bit, "Hello...Tyson." Ray then grasped Zeo by the shoulders, "Do you know where you father, Zagart, is?"

Zeo then became defensive, "Why do you want to know?" He asked, taking Ray's hands off his shoulders.

"Because King and Queen stole something really important to the Saint Shields, and we gone to get it back!" Tyson explained.

Zeo looked at them sadly, "Doctor K is near here. At my father's house. I know what you seek, its that tablet isn't it? Father wanted it, so he inquired Doctor K again to get it for him, and Doctor K is recruiting King and Queen again, she's paying them a very good sum of money for it too. 1,000,000 grand, not bad huh?" Zeo smirked, but the smile quickly faded, "I wish my father would stop using me like this...even if I am...a robot."

"Zeo..." Max whispered sadly.

"I'll bring you to him." Zeo said quickly.

---

At the mansion, Zeo quietly lead them to a hidden chamber beneath it. He told them to be quiet, and that he would make a distraction if he could at the most. When they were well hidden, he stood up, and the door opened. Zeo then walked inside, and was soon greeted with a "Oh there you are Zeo, look Doctor K has translated the ancient script! Come see!" Zagart spoke greedily.

The tablet was resting on a long white table that had scanners going up and down it. At the right of the table was a computer that had words popping up on it every second, soon the words stopped popping up. The screen flashed and Zeo, Zagart, and Doctor K heard the sound of a printer starting. "There it is sir. The whole words to this wonderful artifact!"

Zagart took the paper from the printer, and began to read it out loud:

Here is what the tablet reads:

'In 2,500 years a legendary warrior shall appear'

'Clutching the mighty beast of myth'

'A black dragon of whose teeth, and strength rend apart the mightiest foe'

'And shall cause destruction wherever he goes'

'But through that destruction shall come peace'

'The legendary one shall bring'

'Shall bring justice to evil doers, and free the beasts that have been misused for so long'

'But before the one shall come'

'The one shall be misused first, from a family of strife'

'The one shall flee from the torment, and hide in the darkness, before coming to the light'

'A light scar on the right, shall glow in gloom'

'No talk, but glare shall the one give to you'

'But do not worry; nor fear; look beyond what you see'

'That is how you will locate the one in me'

Zagart dropped the paper with disgust, "Riddles, I hate riddles!" And so he went on blabbering, as Zeo picked up the paper with care, as he was fascinated with the puzzle of the tablet. He read, and reread it over and over again, until he pretty much figured it out.

Zeo then went over to the closet computer, and went to a sort of geographic program. He typed in the year 2,500 AD. But he soon found that 2,500 years in the future went way over the mark of 2003. So he then typed in 2,500 BC. Then it began to get interesting. It went exactly fourteen years before 2003. "My lord..." came the voice of his father from behind, "So the legendary one has been alive for fourteen years. That would make whoever he or she is to be fourteen years old!" "Correct..." Said Doctor K.

Zagart then said to his son, "Look up beasts of myth." So Zeo did, and found there were many of them. Zagart then said, "Look in the list for black dragon." What came up was astounding. Here's what they found:

Bahato

A black dragon of myth that is neither good nor evil. The ancient clan called the 'Saint Shields' worshiped it. It is believed to be fifth sacred bit-beast, and is to be the strongest of all four: Dragoon, Driger, Dranzer, and Draciel. In the clan's legend, Bahato will be beast of the legendary one that will come to cleanse the evil of the world, and restore freedom to the bit-beasts.

Zagart then told his son to figure out the rest of the puzzle, and that him and Doctor K would wait. Zeo sighed in frustration, but that was soon slapped out of him. "I understand half it now boy, but finish the rest of it. Where it starts saying 'The one shall be misused first...' and so on." Zagart growled fiercely.

"I...I don't know father. All I know is that the one shall come from a abusive family." Zeo said, shaking.

Zagart rubbed his chin, "Abused?"

Doctor K seemed also to have trouble digesting the information, "Why abused? That is so strange, for some 'legendary' kid to be abused..."

"Heh, I was abused and now I'm legendary..." Came a cocky boy's voice from the shadows.

King and Queen soon came rushing in, "Doctor K, Zagart! Kai from the Blakebreaker's is inside the building!"

"Too late! What your doing is wrong!" Kai yelled, springing from the shadows. He then launched his beyblade just as the rest of the Blakebreaker's came running in, "Kai!" Tyson yelled, punching the air, "You took the fun!"

Kai's beyblade hit a ceiling light; dimming the room, "Grab the tablet!" He roared, "Get out of here!"

But pretty soon, beyblade's were flying everywhere, since King and Queen launched theirs. "You fools! Look what you've done!" Screamed Zagart.

Zeo was close by the tablet, and was hiding underneath a table. So he quickly ran, got the tablet, and ran out of the room. Tyson, and Max soon followed, but Ray stayed to battle, but Kai was not up for it, "This is MY battle! Leave!" "NO!" Ray sputtered, "I'm helping!"

At that moment Kai was struck by King's beyblade right in the chest. He kneeled over, and cried, "DRANZER!" The fiery bird in all its glory flew out, and protected Kai as he got up. "VOLCANO EMISSION!" Kai screamed.

"No Kai! Your going to blow the whole place up!" Ray yelled, as Driger swiped at Gabriel.

Dranzer squealed as a full burst of flame surrounded the bird, and beyblade. Seconds later, no one could see anything.

---

"Zeo! Stop!" Tyson panted, as he and Max chased after the kid down the street. Soon a huge explosion shook the ground, fallen over, Tyson looked up to see the mansion in flames, and smoke. "KAI! RAY!" He screamed, and screamed. Tears flowed down his cheeks, as he shook off the thoughts of them being dead.

Even Zeo had stopped, but soon a rumbling in his hands, caused him to look at the tablet. Its ancient writing was now glowing a blood red, so bright, he was blinded. Soon the tablet rumbled so much, it broke in half!

"What have you done?" Max gasped, seizing hold of the broken tablet. "I...I didn't do anything. It vibrated so much, it broke." Zeo reasoned, shaking his hands in front of him, "I promise." Soon his eyesight appeared back, as soon as he had lost it.

Tyson shook his head sadly, "We can trust Zeo, let's go talk to Ozuma about it, and explain what happened."

---

The words on the broken tablet were still glowing a light blood red, but not as bright as it was when it broke. But as soon as they walked in, and the Saint Shields saw the broken tablet they seemed very happy not sad!

"What the?" Tyson said, he was very confused.

(Done with Episode One! Please review! Pleasssssssssseeeeee! I need encouragment! Really.)


	2. Episode Two: Hanging on thin threads

BEYBLADE Z SPIN

Episode Two: Hanging on thin threads

"Why are all of you happy! The tablet's broken!" Tyson explained bitterly.

Ozuma mentioned for the three boys to sit down, but before he started to talk, Mariam stood up and said quietly, "Where's Kai, and Ray?"

Soon tears began to stream down Tyson's, and Max's faces, Zeo's eyes began misty as well. Tyson stood up, and walked outside, unable to handle the pain of loss. Max soon joined Tyson. "No..." Dunga moaned. "It can't be..." Mariam spoke painfully, as if she would have said it any louder, she would break down.

Zeo clutched his knees hard, as tears began to fall, "I'm sorry, they didn't make it back. It's all my fault...I shouldn't have led them to my father's house." He then wiped his eyes, and ran out of the house.

Joseph turned to Ozuma, "This is horrible, but what about telling them?" He asked sadly.

"Let them mourn..." Ozuma replied, "It is hard for them. We will tell them later."

Outside, Tyson was bitterly launching his Dragoon Victory 2 over and over again at a tree. It would hit the tree, but would not break it. Tyson would then fume, walk over to the tree, pull his beyblade out, and launch again, working himself to exhaustion. "WHY DID YOU DIE? IT'S ALL MY FAULT! NOW THERE'S NOTHING TO BEYBLADE FOR! NO ONE TO SURPASS! Like you Kai...no one there to cheer me up...like you Ray..." He then fell on the ground, and staying there for over an hour, crying.

Max also stayed by himself. Alone, off in a small wooded area near Tyson's house. Zeo, however, went to the city to be alone. His Cerberus beast tried to encourage him, but he ignored the worried beast, so Cerberus went back inside his blade. Zeo had hardly ever touched his Cerberus beyblade after Tyson in the last Tournament beat him. So Zeo really wasn't in the mood to converse with his bit-beast.

So alone all three boys stayed to moan for their lost friends...while the Saint Shields rested, and also moaned the lost of Kai and Ray.

---

Nightfall had finally come. The cold, shiver moon gazed down at the ruins of the mansion. Suddenly a red, faint glow appeared from beneath the rubble, the debris was then blown off of what appeared to be...KAI! "Thank...thank...you Dranzer..." He coughed, wiping a thin trace of blood from his lips.

The firebird cocked its beautiful neck back, and screamed, "**I did the best I could Master...sorry...they were strong...but I guess I got them!**" "You did good..." Kai said, petting the phoenix's neck, "We just need to train more..." He shivered, as the chilly wind blew at his unprotected chest, and wounds. Dranzer grew worried for its master, "**Are you okay?**" "I'm fine...let's get going...WAIT! Ray! I forgot!" Kai spoke; he raced around through the rubble, trying to find the tiger-boy.

Soon something caught Kai's eyesight. A red bandana! He ran towards it and picked it up, "He forgot his...hey!" Kai said quickly, looking down at the ground. Kai noticed a set of footprints that seemed to head towards the city. "That Ray..." Kai smirked, "Is okay...heh, I should have known. He's strong."

"**We should find him...**" Dranzer suggested, suddenly the bird's eyes caught something, and it sniffed the air, saying, "**I sense a strong being at the city, Very strong. I also sense evil brewing as well. Master, let us hurry, and find this being!**"

"Very well!" Kai grumbled. Following Ray's tracks into the city.

---

As soon as Tyson, and Max came back into the house, Ozuma stood up and beckoned then to sit down, which they did. Ozuma then pointed to the broken pieces of the tablet. My ancestors told me that when the tablet glowed a bright red, and broke. The prophecy had been fulfilled."

"What?" Tyson exclaimed, "Then...then where's the legend?"

"We don't know...' Dunga said, "We'll have to search..."

"Do you know how long that we'll take?" Tyson screamed, jumping up and down madly, "There are at least 25,000 people in this city!"

Joseph giggled, "The Bit-beasts can help, and plus we have the tablet's clues!"

"So do Zagart, and Doctor K!" Max spoke loudly.

"Yeah, "Mariam said, "But we understand them better!" Then she stopped, looking wildly around, "Where's Zeo?"

Max stopped fuming, and turned around shocked, "Where did he go? I thought he was with you guys!"

Ozuma shook his head, "No, he left, said it was his fault. Probably went to the city."

"Hurry let's find him before something happens! Zeo hasn't trained are anything in a long time, he could get hurt!" Tyson explained, rushing out the door with Max alongside him.

Ozuma, shook his head towards Mariam and Joseph, "Follow them. I have a feeling something bad is going to happen."

Mariam, and Joseph sped outside, with Dunga replying angrily, "Why can't I go sir?"

"Your temper is costly, "Ozuma remarked, "I can't have you spoiling the chase." He then groaned, and laid down, "My side hurts..."

---

I hope you like it! Review please! Sorry, for it being so short, I was in a hurry, and I was afraid that all of you wouldn't wait much longer, or give up or something like that. Anyway, I won't rush as much next time! I'll be much better! Thanks, Kathy


	3. Episode Three: Dark Spinout

Beyblade Z Spin

Episode Three: Dark Spinout

Kai stood on a roof of a building, looking below at the city, "What are you talking about Dranzer! There's nothing here! It's boring! I want some action!" The young man said, disgustingly.

Dranzer's face seemed to grow dim, "**I sensed something! Keep looking, master! I know something will happen!**" The bird exclaimed, flapping its glorious red, and golden wings.

"Sure..." Kai said, rolling his eyes. Suddenly he stopped, he heard running footsteps, and crying. He peered downward, and noticed that it was Zeo running. He was running away from Queen, and King! Kai's eyes flashed with a surge for action, and a slight grin appeared on his face, "There still alive huh? Time for payback!"

He jumped from the building, and landed upon the gravel with a slight, "Ugh!" Escaping from his lips. He chased after them, but soon decided grimly to let Dranzer fly on ahead. The bird nodded its feathery head, and zoomed towards the trio. It appeared in front of Zeo with a flash of red light, and spread out its wings showing them to go no further.

King and Queen, seeing this, stopped, and pulled out their launchers as they turned around. "No way!" King said, surprised, "You should be dead after that explosion!"

Kai laughed, "You should be too! But you escaped right?" Kai then stopped, anger flowing through his body, "How?"

Queen grinned, "You should know! Your bit-beast protected you! Well, so did ours!" She then laughed, while pointing a finger at him.

Zeo, meanwhile, had been staring with sheer joy at Kai. After Queen had spoken he ran towards Kai, exclaiming, "Your alive!" He hugged Kai, saying, "It's great your back!" Kai growled, pushing the kid off of him, "Mind your distance!" Zeo fell upon the ground, as Kai pulled out his launcher, "Time for you to die!" He yelled at King and Queen.

"You think you can beat us!" King said. "Go ahead try little brat!" Queen yelled back.

The three launched their beyblades, and all three clashed together, making a huge explosion. Some of the buildings were destroyed even, as King and Queen's bit-beasts appeared in loud roars.

(Author's note: Beyblade battles are so hard to describe!)

The three beyblades continued to crash together, in a beautiful display of sparks. When Queen's beyblade took a quick zoom to the right, and hit Kai's beyblade head on, pushing his beyblade left, right into the grips of King's beyblade. All while their bit-beasts were fighting constantly.

Zeo noticed that Dranzer appeared to be weakening, as so was Kai. He had to do something! Soon, Zeo felt something warm in his pocket. He noticed a purple light glowing out of the pocket. He felt inside it, and his searching hands grasped upon his Cerberus beyblade. He looked up to see Kai's beyblade being attacked all over. Kai felt the blows being made to his bit-beast, and beyblade. He was on one knee now, struggling to get up.

Sweat poured off his face, and cuts were all over his chest and legs. Queen laughed at this sight, "He must be worn out from the last battle! Don't worry; you'll have a quick defeat!"

"I'll never give up!" Kai said, wearily standing up, but eyes full of energy. King sniggered, "Finish him off...come on, what do ya say Queen?" Queen nodded in agreement, "Yes, I do say. His annoying me. GO GABRIEL!" "GO ARIEL!" The duo cried out.

"NO!" Zeo cried, lunching his beyblade into the battle, "I won't let you win!" Kai was stunned at this surprising act. "Zeo?" He asked, confused. "Come on Kai! Let's win!" Zeo said confidently. Kai was a little angry, for he had wanted to beat King and Queen on his own, but this time he would team up for Zeo, just this once.

Kai and Zeo's beyblades swung around, and sped towards King and Queen's beyblades. All four beyblades clashed together, and then all flew back from the powerful waves of energy. "I'll back you up Kai!" Zeo announced, "Finish them off!" He smiled, looking at Kai with a wink.

Kai grinned, and thrusting his arm forward, cried out, "Get them Dranzer!" Dranzer body was covered with red flames, as it sped forward towards Gabriel, and Ariel. Kai's body also was covered in a red film, as was his beyblade. Kai's beyblade seemed to charge up with a short engine rumble, and took off at the King and Queen beyblades with Cerberus following close behind.

The surprised, King and Queen, franticly ordered their beyblades to stop the pursuing, angry beyblade, but failed miserably as Kai's beyblade shot at King's beyblade like a bullet, and ripped it apart. The glowing pieces flew before King's shocked eyes, as they fell to the ground with a sound that sent King scrambling to the ground crying, as the last shimmer from the pieces of his beyblade disappeared. Ariel, his bit-beast, sent a low moan of defeat, and disappeared before his astonished eyes.

Kai smirked with a soft laugh, "One down, another fool to go..." But this remark did not frighten Queen, oh no, it made her mad, "Your starting to aggravate ME!" Queen yelled, clinching her fists tightly. A thin white glow surrounded her body, as she pointed a shaking finger at the amused Kai, "I'm going to defeat you!"

Her beyblade, charged up, and zoomed towards Kai's beyblade. He was pretty shocked himself to see how fast her beyblade had gotten. He didn't know it, but her anger had charged up her beyblade, and her anger was strong indeed.

The two beyblades collided with each other, but hers was stronger, and sent Kai's packing into a wall. The wall broke, spattering bricks everyway. One nearly hit Zeo's beyblade, but with a quick spin to the right, it was missed by inches. Kai, gasped for breath, as he too felt the powerful blow to his chest. He fell on one knee, trying with all his might to stand up, pushing his limits, as he was terribly exasperated. The red glowing that had surrounded Kai, and his beyblade was now gone. He had used up all of his precious energy. "_No...I told myself that I was going to win this time! Why-why can't I win for once? I'm a failure..._" Kai thought angrily.

Queen's mouth twisted into a faint smile, as she called Gabriel to execute the final blow. The beyblade seemed to stutter, but only for a moment before it went out in a cadence towards Kai's worn out beyblade.

(Author's note: Sorry for using the big words. I was trying to firmly print those words into my mind, from school, and decided on using them for this story. Cadence means: rhythmic flow, movement.)

But before the Gabriel could hit Kai's beyblade, Cerberus careened into the battle, like a snake lunching itself at its prey, and shot Queen's beyblade out of the way. It flew back a ways, and then skid to a stop with Queen's roaring as a result, "You stupid kid! You should have stayed out of this!" She proclaimed.

But Zeo remained undaunted by this remark it only galvanized him. He ran over to the struggling Kai, and helped him up. "Come now Kai..." Zeo chuckled, "Where's your spirit?"

(Galvanized: arouse, excite, stimulate)

"That's...what I'd like to know..." Kai sputtered weakly. Zeo strode forward to the angry Queen, and proudly said out loud, "Kai's going to win!" Queen, and Kai were both shocked by this comment. Kai, was astonished. Queen, was confused and disgusted. "Look at him, you think he can win in that state?" She asked, her tone sounding like a snigger. Zeo's face deepened into a frown, "He will! He's the best!"

Zeo then quickly ran back over to Kai, "Get her! You can do it Kai!" He said, patting Kai on his back. Kai didn't mind the encouragement this time, in face he needed it, although he didn't want to admit it. So he mustered up all the strength he had, and went forward proudly, "This is where it ends." Kai said, solemnly.

"Bring it." Queen taunted.

Zeo's beyblade spun towards him, and jumped up so that he could pick it up. He didn't want to be in Kai's way for this exciting battle. Suddenly a huge explosion came before they could begin. A loud cry rang throughout the air, which Kai thought sounded like a girl. "Got to go!" Queen said quickly, picking up her beyblade and running away. "Come back here!" Kai screamed, chasing after her, but Zeo stopped him, saying, "Let's go see where the explosion came from." Kai pondered this, and agreed, thinking that it would be more interesting.

The two boys ran off in the direction of the explosion, leaving King to pick up the lacerated pieces of his beyblade.

---

Nearby, Doctor K and Zagart were busy trying to recuperate from the explosion. "Where did she go?" D. K coughed, as she tried to fan away the dust that was everywhere, "I don't know! She's so fast!"

Zagart grabbed the woman in anger, and yelled in her face, "You idiot! She's the one! We have got to find her!"

D. K pushed Zagart off of her, and huffed, "I know that! But where would she go?"

Zagart crossed his arms, "She's an orphan, and so she lives anywhere! So let's start searching!" He then dusted himself off, and hastily walked away with Doctor K following closely behind."

---

Kai, and Zeo found the location where the explosion had been. A large crater sized hole was planted in the cement of the street. "What power..." Kai thought out loud, "Who could have done this?" Zeo shrugged, "No idea...but that's what we're going to find out."

"_Dranzer...Sense around. Where did this person go to?_" Kai inquired thoughtfully.

"**Hmm, this way Master!**" Dranzer pointed out. It was an alleyway, that wasn't too far away. "**Ray is down there also.**" Kai's eyes widened, he grabbed Zeo and said, "Down there, and Dranzer said that Ray is there also." "Really?" Zeo asked with amazement.

"Bit-beasts never lie." Kai laughed, but soon stopped as they raced towards the alleyway.

They soon came to the alleyway. It was dark, and gloomy, and very quiet. You could hear a pin drop. Zeo shivered, "I don't really want to go, but well, I'm more curious than I am scared." Kai rolled his eyes, and started to walk down the darkened alleyway. Zeo raced after him; he didn't want to get left behind.

Halfway down it, Kai and Zeo could hear a faint voice that sounded like...Ray's! "It sounds like he's talking to someone." Kai whispered. Soon they came to a dead end, but on their right was another path. Zeo was about to start walking down it, but Kai stopped him, "Let's listen..." He suggested. Zeo nodded in agreement.

They hid behind the corner, and listened intently.

"Did they hurt you...?" Came Ray's concerned tone of voice.

"No..." Echoed a quiet, yet firm voice. The town boys could tell that this person who was talking to Ray was clearly ticked off, and wanted to be left alone.

"May I stay with you? They may come back again." Ray asked, worried about the safety of this person.

"No..." Came the same reply of bitterness.

"Please...you might get hurt!" Cried Ray. His voice became louder, and more worried.

"I won't get...hurt. I'll never get hurt...never..." Then the person's voice became more angry and frustrated, "Never again!"

"You've been through a lot. I understand your pain." Ray spoke softly.

"Get away from me!" The person screamed, Kai and Zeo could then hear a quick rap of a punch, and Ray's short gasp as he fell upon the ground, and Ray fell right into their gaze.

"What...what are you doing here"? Ray said with a gasp. Kai picked him up, "Looking for you...who are you talking to?" Ray pointed quietly at a black-cloaked person at the end of the path who was kneeling down so that you couldn't see their face.

Kai began to walk down the path, but Ray's eyes got wide as he tried to stop him, "Stop! Don't! She's been through a whole lot! She's not ready for people!"

"A girl?" Kai asked, but he was too close to the black-cloaked girl. Underneath the black hood, which shadowed the entire face. Two eyes glowed with a bright, yellow light. Suddenly with a flash, a whirl of energy swept all three boys off their feet, and flung them into the brick wall, and then fell painfully into the stone floor.

"She's a girl?" Kai asked in surprisment.

"Yes...she's the one..." Ray gasped happily.

"What?" Zeo yelped out loud, "She's the legendary one? How can that be?"

"She been abused, has great power and potential, and she's the one Doctor K and your father Zagart are after. They found her a short while after Kai blew up your mansion. She matches the clues perfectly. You should see her bit-beast...it's..." Ray gasped again, and continued, "It's amazing..."

"I can't believe this...a girl!" Kai grumbled, "A girl for the chosen one..."

Ray shook his head, and snapped, "Kai! Girl's can be strong too! Like Mariah!"

"Whatever..." Kai said, turning his head the other way.

Suddenly the girl screamed, as Doctor K, and Zagart jumped down and grabbed her from behind. "Got ya now girlie!" Zagart growled.

"Hey let her go!" Zeo yelled, standing up quickly. As well as Kai, and Ray.

"Not in a million years, son!" Zagart fumed, "Don't you see? This girl is the key to power and fame!" He explained, grasping the girl ever more tighter.

"I don't want to use people to get that stuff!" Zeo shouted angrily.

Zagart's eyes narrowed, "Fine, miss out! Queen stop them!" Queen soon jumped down from on top of one of the roofs. She then pulled out her beyblade and lunched once again, and attached them together. So did Kai, Ray, and Zeo.

"As I said before..." Kai grinned, "This ends now..."


	4. Episode Four: Deepening Wounds

BEYBLADE Z SPIN!

Episode FOUR: Deepening wounds

Before Kai, Ray, Zeo, and Queen could all lunch their beyblades, the girl screamed out loud, "No!" And an uproar of energy shot from her body, knocking everyone back. Including Doctor K, and Zagart, who immediately released their grip on her shoulders. The black-cloaked girl then took a gasp of air, and took off running out of the alleyway and down the street.

Kai pointed a finger at her, "Follow her guys!" He then pursued after her with all his might, clutching his launcher tightly. Zeo, looked at Ray, nodded, and then both boys chased after Kai. Zagart struggled to stand up, and gasped wearily towards Queen, "What are you waiting for? GET HER!" He shouted.

The girl breathed hard as she ran away from all of the people that were chasing her, suddenly a figure stepped out in front of her. It was King! "You're not going anywhere!" He said, lifting up his Bit-chip, "Kai, you may have destroyed my beyblade. But you haven't destroyed my beast! Come out Ariel!" The chip he was holding, begin to glow with a powerful yellow light. A burst of energy shot out of the Bit-chip and Ariel appeared in all its glory. "Now you have nowhere to go girl!"

Ariel stomped the ground fiercely in front of the girl, all while roaring. She seemed to become scared, for her body began to shake. Queen raced behind the girl, and summoned Gabriel forth to stand behind her. Now the girl was trapped in the middle of two powerful beasts. She fell to the ground, covering her face. She even began to cry, as her wet tears dropped to the ground with splats.

Kai even begin felt concern for the girl; he even shouted out, "Stop it! You're frightening her!" But before King or Queen gave a reply, the kneeling girl on the ground yelled, "Bahato! Help me!" Kai turned to Ray, "Is that her-?" Ray shook his head, "Yes, that's the name of her bit-beast."

A low rumbling shook the ground, as a dark figure rapidly appeared and wrapped itself around its master in a defensive pose. It sent a low growl at everyone, as it cradled the crying girl in its protective arms.

"It's so huge!" Zeo exclaimed, pointing at the dark beast. "Bigger than all four of our sacred beasts put together!" Ray admitted painfully.

"What-What is that?" King sputtered. "I don't know!" Queen answered back, "Just attack it! We need to get the girl!"

But Bahato seemed to sense what they were thinking, and quickly stood up revealing itself in the moonlight. It was a huge, black dragon with rippling muscles, and powerful black, red, and gold wings. Its tail shook angrily; as it went into some sort of attack pose, ready to defend its master. Ariel and Gabriel shot towards Bahato, but it simply flicked both of them aside with a small burst of energy, and a flick of its tail.

But while it was in the middle of attacking, Zagart shot some sort of grappling hook at the girl, which caught her and brought her to him. Bahato turned around with a roar; it reached out a shaking black, scaly arm, and moaned softly as if it had failed. Doctor K chucked as Zagart said, "We all know you care for your beloved master, but if you don't leave right now she'll be dead!" And with that, Zagart hit a switch, and a short burst of energy zapped the girl.

Bahato roared in agony as it watched its master scream painfully. Soon the electric shock stopped, and Bahato knew that it had to leave, or its master would be killed. Bahato slowly nodded its head, and groaned slowly, and disappeared in a black burst of energy. The girl watched in horror, as it did so, "Bahato...don't...please don't leave me..." She then took one last sour breath of lost hope, and fainted in Zagart's arms.

"You did the right thing Bahato, and now, to the lab!" He said, turning to Doctor K, "Lead me there now."

Doctor K nodded, and drew a small pistol out, and pointed it at Kai, Ray, and Zeo, "Stay back, or I'll shoot!" She yelled harshly, as she took the lead. Zagart soon followed, as he clutched the unconscious girl tightly. "Come King, and Queen!" He called to the duo.

King, and Queen both shook their heads in agreement, and took off running towards Doctor K. Ray, soon after they had gone, clinched his fist tightly, "Damn! They got away!" Kai's face darkened, as he said fiercely, "Don't have a cow. Let's think. Zeo, do you know where this laboratory is?" He inquired.

Zeo seemed to go into a thinking trance for a minute, and then replied, "Yes! Dad made a fatal mistake when he didn't ask me to leave, because I can lead you right there!" He then started to run down the street.

Kai, and Ray followed closely behind Zeo. About a mile of running, Zeo lead them to a darkened creepy building. It was located near the outskirts of the city. It was kind of old, which, maybe, why people didn't notice it. Zeo kneeled down, and whispered, "Now, be quiet, and also be on the lookout, there are security cameras everywhere."

Kai, and Ray nodded, and followed silently Zeo into the building. It was dark, and smelled of mold, and rust. It was empty, with only bits of scattered paper, and debris. But they really didn't pay any attention to any of it. Zeo, then came to a door, with a panel that glowed with a light green. Zeo placed his hand on it, and a beeping noise sounded as it scanned his hand. It then beeped, and a computerized voice spoke saying, "Access granted."

Kai, and Ray froze and leaped behind a wall. Because once a loud noise plays, you can attract trouble. The door swung open, and Zeo peered behind outside the door, "It's clear guys. Let's go!"

Kai, and Ray appeared from out behind the walls, and they continued to walk down a loud hallway.

---

Tyson, and Max were at the spot where the crater-sized hole was found. "What could have made this?" Tyson asked. "I'm not sure..." Max answered. Soon a low grumble sounded, "Draciel? What is it buddy?" Max asked, his turtle beast. "What is it Dragoon?" Tyson asked as well. "**I sense Kai, and Ray nearby, along with your friend Zeo.**" Draciel spoke. "**Please let us lead you to them, there may be trouble, for I sense a strong force they are after. It seems to me, it is a girl.**" Dragoon added on.

"A girl!?" Tyson exclaimed, "That's powerful? This I've got to see! Lead on Dragoon!" "You as well, Draciel." Max encouraged.

---

"This is the laboratory guys. It is hidden in this building." Zeo explained, "This is where it becomes hard, for there are guards and other bad stuff in this place. Look!" Zeo pointed out, "There are four hallways. We are going to have to separate, sadly."

"Be careful everyone." Ray said, patting Zeo, and Kai on the backs.

Kai grumbled, pulling himself away from Ray, "I'm the one who should be saying 'be careful'." He then walked down the fourth hallway, as he pulled out his launcher.

Zeo sighed with guilt, but Ray stopped this saying, "He's always been like that. Don't let it get to ya." Zeo nodded, as Ray waved goodbye going down the middle hallway. Zeo gulped with fear, as he head down the first hallway.

---

Slowly she opened her eyes. They were full of rage, sadness, loneliness, and fear. She soon noticed that her black cloak had been taken away, and she felt cold. She shivered, as she looked about the room. It was a room filled with computers, and electronic devices And in some places tanks filled with water, some had specimens in them. The girl lay on cold, white platform. She had wires attached all around her body, some on her face, and forehead, some on her legs, and some even on her chest. Her clothes had been stripped off; instead she wore some sort of a patient's gown. She cringed at the thought of the people seeing her nakedness, like her father had done.

(Author's note: Just wanted to let you know that even though this story is mostly PG, it will have just a few PG-13 things in it. Such as harsh flashbacks. I hope this description of the girl's background kind of interests you. )

It also made her angry, suddenly pain shot through her mind, as an image of her father with a fuming, raging face loomed in her mind. Tears flowed from her tear-streaked face, as she cried loudly, "Bahato!" She struggled with the wires, and became wild as painful memories flashed through her mind, one after another. Her heartbeat went up, as so did her blood pressure.

Nearby Zagart, and Doctor K watched with interest, but Doctor K seemed more bothered by the girl's reactions than Zagart did. "She must have had a hard abusive childhood." Doctor K said quietly, with a stroke of sadness in her voice. "Don't tell me, Doctor, that you are having feelings of compassion for this freak?" Zagart said, with disgust in his voice. "No sir, I just...well, I'm just saying that she must have had a hard life."

"Whatever..." Zagart sighed, heading out of the room's door, "Keep an eye on her."

"Yes sir..." She answered back, watching the crying girl struggle.

---

Zeo ran down the hallway with no trouble at all. The guards didn't seem to mind him, probably because he was Zagart's robot son, after all. He soon ended up being lost in the whole series of hallways. He wondered how Kai, and Ray were doing, but shook the thoughts off, he must stay on track.

He asked a nearby guard where the girl was being held. But the guard gave him a suspicious look. "Well, Zeo. What do you want to know that for?" He asked.

"Just to see her." Zeo lied; hot sweat going down his back.

"Well..." The guard said thoughtfully, "Fine, I'll lead you to her..."

He then grabbed Zeo's arm, and started to pull him down another hallway. This hallway seemed to be darker than the others; fewer lights made it dimmer. It started to creep Zeo out. The guard then came to another door that had a panel, but before he placed his hand on it, Zeo rapped him upside the head with a quick upward strike. "Sorry, but I can't have you in my way." He apologized.

"_I can't have his body lying around...must hide him somewhere..._" Zeo thought, grabbing the guard by his arms, and dragging him off into a dark corner. Zeo then went back to the door, and placed his hand on the panel, but instead of it saying 'access granted' it wanted a password this time! "Shoot! I shouldn't have knocked out the guard so fast!" Zeo said, mentally slapping himself. But then he remembered that his father was very prideful, and quickly tapped in for the password 'Zagart'.

Soon after the voice came back, and said once again, "Access granted..." Zeo laughed in his head, proud of himself. The door swung open, letting him inside. But before he did, he grabbed his beyblade just in case, "Get ready Cerberus..." He said in a low voice. His Bit-chip glowed lightly after he spoke.

As soon as he entered, Doctor K spoke up, "Zeo! I didn't expect you to be here!" She exclaimed; Zeo sensed she was not very happy with his appearance. "You shouldn't be here!" She growled, grabbing him by his collar. She noticed his slight grin, and said, "Don't tell me you brought those pests in with you!" Zeo grabbed her arm, and ripped it off his shirt, "Yes...I did."

"I knew your father was making a mistake whe- wait...what are you doing?!" Zeo had brought out his beyblade, and had summoned forth his beast. Cerberus stood mightily behind him; it's three heads growling fiercely.

(Author's note: I'm sick of bit-beasts just being used for beyblade fights! If you have a beast, you should be able to use it for just about anything, right? I want bit-beasts to be more involved with everyday activities! Such as Cerberus is going to do below! (Grins) Say nighty-night Doctor K! Heheheheheheh...)

Doctor K's eyes grew wide with fear, as Cerberus stomped towards her. "Don't hurt her too much Cerberus...just get her out of the way!" Zeo told his beast.

Cerberus then took one of its great big paws, and hit her out of the way. She landed on the other side of the giant room. She gasped for a moment in pain, and then, her vision blurred, she fainted. "Thanks Cerberus..." Zeo said softly, petting his beast. Cerberus seemed to purr before it disappeared.

Zeo put his beyblade back into his pocket, and strode towards the platform that the girl lay upon. She seemed to be resting in a peaceful state now. The black dragon, known, as Bahato appeared to be kneeling down, cradling the girl, even if she had wires all upon her. Zeo kneeled, and tried to show her beast that he meant no harm to her. Bahato seemed to understand, and with what seemed to be a smile, Bahato disappeared.

Zeo walked even closer to her, and with anger coursing through his heart at what his father had done, he began to rip the wires off of her body, hard but gentle, for he did not want to hurt her.

As soon as he had finished, he gazed in awe at what he was seeing. She was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. She had smooth, dirty-blonde hair to her shoulders, and a round, cute face. Her cheeks had a very light blush to them, and her lips a rosy red that seemed to shine in the light. Her body slim, yet robust. She was also tall, around 5 feet, 5 inches.

Zeo then noticed something hidden behind her bangs, he pushed them aside and saw that she had a scar, and it was on the right side of her face! "_Just like the tablet said! '_A light scar on the right, shall glow in gloom!' _This is freaky!_" He thought to himself, as he stared at it. The scar wasn't very long, and wasn't too bad, for it had healed very well, but it was dark enough for you to see it. It was located on her right cheek.

Then something caught his attention, the scar seemed to palely glow! Soon the girl's eyes opened in a frantic way, and she grabbed him by the neck, and started to choke him. "I'm not going to hurt you! I came to help you!" He managed to say.

The choking stopped after that, she lowered her arm, and stood up. Zeo, noticed her eyes were blue now, a deep kind of blue that seemed to absorb you in such a way that you felt sad. But her eyes now were calm, and questioning. Her eyebrows rose, as she asked, "Who are you? What do you want?" Came her soft, yet firm voice.

"My name is Zeo, I came to get you out of here." He explained, he then stopped and blushed, "What is your name?"

She noticed his blushing and smiled, her eyes were no longer dark, but seemed to shine from this small bit of happiness she had found, "My name's...Sumi..." She sputtered; it seemed she found that happiness was an odd emotion, one that made her feel uneasy. So this feeling was short lived, but she would trust this guy for he seemed nice.

"Come on Sumi!" Zeo said, grabbing her hand softly, "We got to get out of her before the guards notice what happened! Especially my father!"

"Who's your father?" She asked, stopped abruptly.

Zeo lowered his head in shame, "Zagart...the guy that took you..."

Anger spread quickly over Sumi's face, "NO!" She yelled, letting go of his hand with a jerk. A wave of energy flew out of her body, nearly pushing Zeo to the ground. "I'm not LIKE HIM! I WON'T BE LIKE HIM!" Zeo shouted over the mass of air rushing from her.

The air soon stopped, and Sumi quieted down. She weakly nodded her head, and dropped to the ground. Zeo rushed over, and propped her up, "Your tired...rest now...I'll take care of the rest." He assured her. She nodded again, and fainted her weak state. He picked her up; he would carry her the rest of the way.

Back outside, in the hallways. Zeo was freaking out, "I've got to get out of here somehow!" He told himself. He was halfway down some hallway, when a red alarm sounded. The speakers were activated as Zeo could hear his father speaking through them, "Attention! The girl has been taken! Kill anyone who has her, or anyone that is a stranger! I repeat, GET HER BACK!" He shouted, before closing the intercom.

Zeo's eyes widened when he heard his father say 'Kill anyone who has her', but then again, his father never really likened him anyway. He turned right down another hallway, but then stopped, and ran down the left hallway, for a group of guards were down there. But they noticed him just as he turned around. "Get him!" A guard in red body armor screamed.

They were soon upon him, when the screams of Ray and Kai rang out. Dranzer, and Driger flew by him in an instant, and were soon knocking the guards off their feet. "Burn!" Kai shouted, as Dranzer lunched a huge fire blast at them. Now the guards were dead, and burnt. "Crispy Critters..." Kai joked, looking at the mangled mass.

"Kai! That was probably the way out!" Zeo fumed.

"No it wasn't!" Kai growled, "We found the way out! Follow...now!" Kai ordered, turning around, but soon stopped when Ray gasped.

"What?" Kai asked with confusion.

"Look Kai! The girl!" Ray pointed in awe, "She's pretty." He commented, as he and Zeo gazed at her.

"Like I care!" Kai said, shrugging his shoulders. But Kai was turning a bright red, but turned around quickly before the others could notice, "Let's go!" Kai roared, running down the hallway.

But Ray, and Zeo just chuckled to themselves before chasing after him. They were soon outside, before half of the building exploded. They watched it for a while, when Ray brought up the question, "Do you think your father, and Doctor K are dead?"

"No...they are alive...I know it, and they will be looking for her..." Zeo said sadly.

"Well," Ray said, tired, "Let's go- "Hey!" Came a familiar voice. The three boys turned around to find themselves looking at Tyson and Max! Tyson gasped, with his hands on his knees, "We finally found you guys!" Kai rolled his eyes, "You're always late! Well, we already completed the task!"

"What? You did?" Max questioned.

Ray nodded, "Yep! We found the legendary one!"

Tyson's eyes grew wide with excitement, "Lemme see!" Max jumped with joy at the same time, "I want to see too!" Ray stepped out of the way to show the girl Zeo was carrying. "A girl!" Tyson exclaimed, "Just like what Dragoon, and Draciel said! Wow she's cute one! I hope she's not as mean as Hilary!" He grumbled, making a funny face while imposing Hilary, "Now Tyson, stop acting like a brat!" The boys all laughed, but not Kai, he simply growled, and said, "I'm tired." And with that he began to walk back to Tyson's place.

Tyson stuck his tongue out at Kai's back, "Party pooper..." He grumbled, but then Zeo put on a concerned look, "Look guys, she's really tired. She needs rest, so please let's go." "Sure thing..." Max agreed. And the four boys chased after Kai who was now in the distance.

Joseph, and Miriam who were nearby, hiding in a tree saw all of this. "So they found the one, huh? Wow I didn't think it would be a girl!" Joseph said, grinning. "Yeah, whatever..." Miriam said, crossing her arms, with a look of distaste on her face.

"Aw, sis. Don't tell me your jealous because now all the boys are focusing on her." Joseph giggled with delight.

"I am not jealous!" Miriam growled, hitting her brother.

(Author's note: Aw...sibling rivalry. Cute isn't it? Also I thought it would seem kind of cool if Miriam got jealous at Sumi. Such things happen in real life, ya know? In the story things will become bitter between the two girls.)

Miriam then hopped off the tree, and ran off. Joseph giggled some more, rolled his eyes, and hopped off the tree as well. He ran off too, to inform Ozuma on what had happened lately.


	5. Episode five: Sumi's pain

(Warning: PG-13 moment-father cusses in flashback)

BEYBLADE Z SPIN!

(I am so sorry guys for taking so long. My school life has been very hard, and very busy. And now my basketball season has started, so now it is even more trouble to type this story. BUT I WILL KEEP TYPING THIS STORY NO MATTER WHAT IT TAKES! I love writing stories, and I am not giving up on this one now, and so don't give up on me, okay? Thanks- Kathy. ENJOY! Episode Six will come, no matter how long.)

PS. Also, did I say this? But even though this story is PG, it will, sometimes, have PG-13 moments. I will warn you so don't worry. I guess I'm more used to writing sorta real-life things. Like descriptive battles, and happenings. But don't worry, I can turn down the volume.

Episode FIVE: Sumi's pain

Back at the small cabin, Joseph was telling Ozuma everything that had happened, while Mariam sat in a corner staring angrily with her bottom lip stuck out. Ozuma rubbed his chin, "So, the one is a girl huh? That makes it even more interesting..." "NO PUNY GIRL IS GOING TO LEAD THIS CLAN!" Mariam suddenly bellowed out. Joseph giggled again, and said, while laughing, "She's jealous because all the boys like that girl...or she wishes she could be as strong as her." Suddenly Joseph's eyes become bright, as another he thought of another idea, "Or maybe..." He said with a grin, "She wants to lead the Saint Shields!"

Mariam walked over to her brother, slapped him hard in the forehead, and with a jerk, grabbed him by his collar, and said, "Shut up you annoying pest!" And with that she strode out into the city with a swing of her hips.

Joseph rubbed his aching forehead, "Ouch...she's the one who is the pest!"

Ozuma, and Dunga sniggered as Kai, Ray, and Zeo, who carried Sumi, came into view. Joseph pointed at Sumi, who was in Zeo's arms, "That's her Ozuma!"

Ozuma, Dunga, and Joseph walked over to the three boys; let me correct that, two, for Kai had just walked into the cabin with a grunt of disgust. Ozuma examined the girl, "Well the scar, and her bit-beast, actually everything fits in with the clues on the tablet. She must be the one. Come inside, and rest. You've done enough already." Ozuma said happily. All of them went inside, and Zeo asked Tyson's grandfather if her could put Sumi in another room, where she could sleep peacefully.

Tyson's grandfather shook his head, and Zeo went inside a small room that was connected with the cabin. He laid her done on a cot, and stood up to leave when her voice rang out. Zeo could tell, by her voice, that she seemed frightened. "Please...don't leave...not yet anyway...I don't like to be alone." Zeo wasn't surprised, not with whatever horror she had been through. So he drew a chair, and sat there, as she rested.

---

Tyson's grandfather was now in the other room, where everyone was. He cleared his throat, and announced, "Guess who's back?" He asked. Tyson stood up in a hurry, "Who?"

The grandfather bobbled his head in a cheery way, "Kenny!" Now everyone stood up, with surprise on their face, "Kenny?" Ray asked.

Soon another boy came into the room with fuzzy brown hair, and huge glasses, "I'm back!" Everyone ran to meet him, except Kai, and Ozuma. "Kenny, how did your trip go?" Kenny laughed, "Yeah it was great! I saw a lot of new beyblades, battles, and many other cool things! Dizzi got a LOT of information!"

"That's great!" Exclaimed Tyson, "Now we'll win next year's tournament for sure!"

"Where's Hilary? Did she like the trip?" Max asked.

"Oh she's walking around the city right now, she says she doesn't want to see Tyson's ugly face for a while." Kenny said, blushing with laughter.

"What?!" Tyson growled, "That girl is really making ME MAD!"

Ray grabbed Tyson before he could do anything stupid, and said, "We're all tired, and we should go to bed, get ready for anything that happens tomorrow."

"Your right..." Agreed Joseph, "Something might happen."

"Kenny, we're glad to have you back." Max said.

"Yeah, I'm glad I'm back too." Kenny replied.

Soon all the boys bedded down for the night, except Kai, he sat down on the porch, and seemed to be staring at the city, as if something was going to happen.

At about 12:30 Mariam kept back, dragging her feet wearily. She was covered with dust, and bruises. "_She must have been training..._" Kai thought. At 1:00, Hilary came. She waved to Kai, but he ignored her. She fumed a bit, but didn't make any loud noises. Guess she didn't want to wake Tyson up.

---

At 2:35 (PM that is) Kai began to show weariness. His eyes were drooping, and he shivered in the chilly night. He stood up, and walked around the cabin, hoping that it would keep him awake. At the right side of the cabin, (this was his third lap) he heard noises coming from within the other room. Curious, he went quietly inside the cabin, and opened the door that led into the room.

What he saw would stay in his mind for a long time. Sumi had sweat pouring off of her face, and she was struggling, struggling as if to get something away. Zeo was watching her, with fear on his face, as he tried to calm her down, "Sumi, what's wrong?" Kai rushed over, "When did this start?" Zeo shrugged, "A short while ago." Kai looked at Sumi, and with determination on his face, kneeled down close by, and said as softly as he could, "Sumi! Can you hear me?" He grabbed her arms, and tried to hold her down from her frantic struggling.

----- **(In Sumi's mind)**----

A tall, threatening figure stood in front of a small girl. The small girl appeared to be six. The shadowy man grabbed the small girl, and hit her across the face, "You bitch, were you out playing with that damn dragon again?"

The girl, with tears streaming down her face, nodded her head, "Yes...daddy...it's my only friend that likes me. And plus you never let me go around other people..." She sputtered in fear.

"Well that's because we're outcasts you little brat! And don't talk to me like that!" He said beating her over the head. The girl fell upon the ground, with blood running down her face, "I was...just telling you-you how I felt..."

"Your just like your mother aren't you? Telling me how she feels all the time! Well, no more!" He grabbed the girl, and started to beat upon her, when a woman walked in. It must have been the mother, for when she saw the man beating upon the little girl, she rushed over and grabbed him from behind saying, "Stop, stop it Jerry! She's done nothing!" Jerry grabbed the woman by the hair and said with a dark frown, "Stay out of my way Sarah!" He then punched her down, and grabbed a nearby lamp pole and swung it down on the frail body of Sarah...Jerry then turned towards the girl, and grabbed her arms saying, "Can you hear me? Get up and do your chores!"

(Author's note: Sadly families are like that more and more all across America. I feel for those children. I do.)

-------

"You bastard!" Sumi cried, biting the neck of the one that was pinning her arms down. Kai screamed in pain, and he released his grip upon Sumi. But she wasn't done yet, full of rage she sprung upon him, and was about to punch him, when Dranzer came in the way. "**Girl, I know what troubles your mind. But do not let this influence you to hurt my master neither his friends.**" Dranzer cawed softly. Sumi, saw the mistake she had done, and began to weep. She seemed to fall upon Dranzer, but instead the bird had disappeared leaving her lying on the chest of Kai, who was blushing like a lobster.

Zeo bowed, politely. And walked out of the room, leaving Kai and Sumi...alone. Kai was so trying his best to get away from the crying girl, but something inside him told him to stop. Sumi, soon calmed down, and looked up bringing her face even closer to Kai's. Kai looked away, and Sumi seemed to be looking into his eyes, "You've...been...been through a lot like I've...had..." She said quietly. Kai's face softened, "Yes...I guess you could say that..."

Sumi, nodded her head, and got up. She stumbled over to the cot, Zeo had provided, and lay upon it. She stared at the ceiling for a while, before saying, "So...have I..."

Kai looked at the floor for a moment, and then stood up, his back facing her, "I can see that." He then walked out of the room. Sumi went to sleep. Unknowingly to them Dranzer, and Bahato were watching. Bahato cast a quick gaze at Kai, and at his master Sumi, then looked at Dranzer, and seemed to chuckle that sounded like a growl, "**Nice move Dranzer...**" "**Yeah if I do say so myself.**" Dranzer cawed happily.

---

Sumi slowly opened her eyes, and sat up. Sunlight poured into the room by the windows. She stood up and stretched. "**Have a good sleep?**" Sumi giggled a bit, "Yes, Bahato." She said with a cheerful voice, as she petted the dragon. Bahato seemed to purr, as Sumi looked down at the wooden floor, "No nightmares this night." Bahato shook its head, "**That's good to hear. Hey! Why don't you check up on everyone?**" Bahato asked. Sumi nodded, and opened the door to the room. When she did, everyone stood up, "What's wrong?" Sumi asked, with a worried tone.

Ozuma walked over to her, "We have something to tell you." He told her, as he brought forth a chair, "Please sit down." Sumi slowly sat down, staring at everyone. Her body became tense, and adrenaline pumped through her blood, just in case.

Ozuma paced around the room then he stopped, and looked at Dunga, "Show her the broken tablet." Dunga unwrapped the tablet, and showed it to the girl. Her face became confused, "What does this have to do with what we are talking about?"

Ozuma chuckled a bit, "Well, you are the legendary one who has come to lead our clan. The Saint Shields, and free this land from some evil force. The tablet has clues about the legendary one, and they match you perfectly."

Sumi's eyes began wide with fear, "No...NO! My father told me about this. This clan business!" Everyone watched her in shock, especially Zeo, and Kai. Sumi growled in anger, "I won't do it! Your using me aren't you? For some big plan, right?" Sumi pointed a finger at Ozuma, "Your stupid grandfather kicked my mother, and father off of the clan! If your grandfather, we wouldn't have been in such a mess!" Sumi attempted to walk out of the cabin, but Joseph grabbed her, as Ozuma said in a shocked voice, "What? My grandfather?"

Ozuma went over to her, before Mariam shouted, "So Ozuma, she's more than you bargained for eh? No way is she ever going to lead this clan! So just throw her out already!"

Sumi whirled around to find Mariam facing her, eye-to-eye. "What are you trying to say?" Sumi asked, her voice beginning to choke. Mariam grinned, "No one wants you here, nobody ever did! You're just a brat orphan! Who has no respect, so get lost!" Mariam growled, pushing Sumi. Zeo stood in between of Mariam and Sumi, "That is not true! I...I..." Mariam began to laugh, "Look this robot freak likes her!"

Zeo blushed, as Ozuma grabbed Mariam from behind, "I think that is quite enough!" Ozuma roared, pushing her away. Sumi stared at Ozuma, "Is this true? You just want me to lead your clan for you? You don't care?" Ozuma shook his head no, "It's not! That Mariam is trying to get to your head!" He reached over to grab her arm, but Sumi jerked away. "No one is ever going to get close to me again!" Sumi screamed, " I hate all of you! Bahato!"

Ray noticed this, and shouted, "Her beast!"

Bahato sensed the suffering in his master, and came to her aid. She had rushed outside, with everyone following, and Bahato lifted her up into its hand, and took off into the sky with a blackish glow. Zeo became so mad at everyone; his face turned a bright red. He bellowed with rage, "You fools! You did nothing to stop her! You just sat there in your own little worlds!"

He called upon Cerberus, and his giant three-headed dog creature appeared. He jumped upon its back, and it too zoomed off into the distance. After the two huge beasts had vanished, Tyson turned around to face everyone. "Let's go." Ozuma stepped forward, "Your asking to much right now. You saw what happened, Sumi is dealing with emotional trauma, and pain. She must heal first before we get her, or she returns."

Tyson exploded, "Don't you want to find out more about what she said, or who she is?"

Ozuma shook his head sadly, "Yes, but now is the time for patience." He then walked away with Dunga, and Joseph. He soon stopped, and called for Mariam, but she was nowhere to be found. "I didn't know that Mariam would go this crazy." Dunga muttered. "Let her be..." Ozuma answered back. "Stupid sister." Joseph blabbered.

Tyson clinched his fists in anger, "I don't want to wait! Come on guys we can find her!" He yelled, pumping his fists into the air. Ray shrugged his shoulders, "Ozuma is right. Now is not the time." Ray started to walk away, Max soon followed. "What don't tell me your going to walk off? Come on Max!" Max replied with a grunt, "Sorry Tyson, got to agree with Ray."

Tyson pleaded with Kai next, "Come on Kai! I know you like challenges! Come on, let's do this!"

Kai shook his head no, and walked away as well, then he answered back, "I have my own adventures to take, by myself that is."

Tyson growled, "Shoot!" He took out his beyblade, and stared at it for a while. "Well, Dragoon...let's keep ourselves busy with some training."

Bahato landed far away in a deserted area, a part of the city where few people go. Bahato gently placed Sumi unto the ground. "Thank you." She said, hugging her dragon. Bahato nodded, then placed something into her hands. "What is this?" "**I made it for you.**" Sumi peered into her hands; there within them was a black beyblade. "How?" She said, with glee in her voice. Bahato grinned a toothy grin, "**From my power. I knew you would like it. Now you can play too.**"

Sumi nodded, she smiled, but soon retreated back into her emotionless face. She, and Bahato walked around the deserted place, looking for shelter. Sumi found the perfect place. It was a pretty small building, but its basement was large, and clean. Swept free of dust, all that was left was boxes, and some had some cool stuff in it too. Like some beyblade parts, and launchers.

Sumi picked one out that was red, and black. It matched her beyblade very well, and seemed strong and stable. She picked out a ripcord too, but she dared not to change her beyblade, for Bahato made it just for her, and plus she thought that the parts were weak, compared to Bit-beast made ones.

She practiced some, and her skills advanced very rapidly. She could soon rip a hole into a wall that was the size of a basketball with just a weak launch. Bahato was proud. She soon settled down on a soft, red blanket she had found in one of the boxes; she was happy with the luck that was bestowed upon her. A building, no people, and boxes full of stuff. What more could an orphan want? Oh yeah, and her best friend. Her bit-beast Bahato.

---

Zeo was now near the building that Sumi was in. Cerberus had sensed her out, and told Zeo of it. Zeo raced inside the building, with Cerberus close behind. Soon, when Cerberus told Zeo that she was close, he screamed her name out.

Sumi who was not to far away, opened her eyes, and peered around. "Zeo?" She wondered out loud.


	6. Episode Six: The new team The Black Knig...

Hey everyone! It is I again. I have sort of calculated how long Beyblade Z Spin is going to be, and it is going to be 25 episodes. I know, not long is it? So anyway...I've been thinking. I'm going to give all of you a sweet sample of the Prelude of FFX-3. If you would like me to continue this story, please let me know. Okay? Here is the sample, and then on to the story! Ya'll get double doses eh? (Laughs) Anyway, if you want me to do the story, just five replies okay? Also I've included the Ray profile, so you can get a glimpse of that.

PS. For all of you who reviewed, thank you very, very much. Your reviews have greatly encouraged me to continue this story. Anyway, many of you have been asking, "Are you putting Sumi with Zeo?" No I'm not. (Laughs) Yes, they will have a good, strong relationship, but nothing farther than that. They will just be good friends. :)

---

FFX-3

(DEMO)

Prelude:

An old tale- 

_Soon, just before the monster Sin had arrived to terrorize the people of Spira. Spira had a great war against invading 'bad' Saiyans from possibly another world. The Spirans, and their 'good' neighboring Saiyan citizens, fought side-by-side against them. They proved to be too strong for all of them, and were soon pushed back. A horrifying 25,546 Spirans, and Saiyans were killed, or wounded. –There were fewer Saiyans then Spirans- Until one day, about 1,000 summonersstepped forth, and summoned their strongest Aeons, and smashed them. _

_The remaining ones fled, and left in their pods never to be seen again, but then as an old wise prophet once said, "Healing takes time." And thus it did, for the battle scars deeply affected the land of Spira, and it's people. With the war, the Spirans could see the great power, and destruction that the Saiyans processed. And so their good Saiyans were banished from the land, but some tried to sneak in, and thrive alongside their fellow companions, but were brought to court and martyred. A few still live in hiding, and a few still live in pubic, but with hatred and humiliation. Spira is spiting apart. _

--------------------------

Character Profile

Name: Ray Kurt

Age: 21

Race: The Saiyans

Life story: The people of Spira do not know much about his past. Only measters, and leaders in Bevelle do. They know that he and his brother were once part of Braska's pilgrimage. After a tragic occurrence, Ray traveled back to Bevelle to see if he and his brother were recorded in the history books, which told of every summoner, and his/or her guardians. The answer was no, and they were left out, making it seem as if Braska had two guardians and not four. Why such a horrible thing? Saiyans are hated very much in Spira. Ray stayed in Bevelle, and was granted a high position for he did do an honorable deed for Braska. He now works for the Measters, and has a partner named Voku. He mostly sighs papers though, and makes files.

---

Beyblade Z Spin!

Episode Six: The new team- The Black Knights

Zeo exploded into the basement room. Sumi stood up, and walked over to him, "What is it Zeo?" Zeo breathed deeply from his running, and then ran over to face her. Cerberus stood behind him, silent, paying no mind to her or Bahato. It knew that they were no threat. Zeo tried to explain to Sumi, "Listen Sumi, about what happened back there, I'm so sorry, I don't..." But she wouldn't allow him to finish, "I know...I know." She said, showing a tiny smile, "You're a true friend. The only one I've ever had, besides Bahato." She hugged him softly, and he gasped with surprise. Sumi, when she had let go of him, turned to him and said, "Now, about that robot thing."

Zeo blushed with embarrassment, "I...I don't want too." Sumi shook her head, "No, tell me. Friends are honest." Zeo nodded, and told her about what happened, "Well, I found out that my father's real son had died in a accident, and so he made me to replace him. I went to a tournament with Cerberus who could absorb bit-beasts, and my father told me that if I collected all their bit-beasts I would be a real boy." A tear rolled down his cheek, "I wanted it so bad..." He moaned, kneeling on the floor crying.

Sumi lifted him up, and grinned saying, "Don't cry. There is another way. Bahato, come here, and give my friend a special gift." Bahato stomped over to Zeo, and with its paw touched him on the chest. A bright light soon engulfed all of Zeo's body, and in a quick one minute it disappeared. Zeo landed on the ground, he seemed very different than before. Sumi drew a short knife out, and cut Zeo's left arm. It bled deeply, and Zeo gave a short ouch from it. Sumi giggled a bit, she then explained, "Robots can't feel, and bleed. You're a real boy now."

Zeo stood up quickly, examined his arm, and gave a whoop of excitement out. "I'm a real boy! I can't believe it!" His bit-beast Cerberus seemed to grin, and growl with happiness, as well as Bahato. Soon feelings Zeo had never felt before as a robot soon came to pass. And he ran over to Bahato, and praised, and thanked the dragon with all his heart. "**It was no problem. We beasts have powers you would have never imagined.**" Bahato told the boy.

Zeo then calmed down, and sat by Sumi. Sumi looked up at him with sad eyes, "Will you be leaving now to go back to them?" Zeo shook his head, "No, they don't treat me with respect either." "Then...we're the same." Sumi agreed.

She then stood up quickly, "I got it!" "What?" Zeo asked, confused. "Let's make one of those beyblade teams, together you and I will battle the Blakebreaker's, and anyone else who gets in our way!"

Zeo face seemed to light up at the thought, but then quickly faded, "What would we call it?" Bahato seemed to get interested at this question, and he suggested, "**How bout the Black Knights? The Black Knights were some ancient clan besides the Saint Shields who carried me, and other black dragons, and creatures into war.**" Zeo pumped his fist into the air, "I like it! How bout you Sumi?" He asked, nudging her shoulder. "Yes, I like it too." Sumi answered. Zeo jumped into the air, "Then it is agreed! We are now the Black Knights! Look out beyblade world!" He yelled. Bahato roared, and Cerberus growled with excitement.

Sumi plopped on the ground a second later, "I'm tired, and hungry." "Me too." Zeo said, his stomach growling. Sumi slowly stood up yet again, and walked over to the basement door, "Be right back. There'll be some food somewhere outside. I know it." "**I'm going with you. Who knows who'll be out there too, tonight.**" Bahato growled, walking over to where Sumi stood. "Let me go too." Zeo said with worry. Cerberus shook his head. "No, I can do this...alone." Sumi muttered, "Don't worry, I've been doing this for a while." Bahato growled again, but it sounded more like a joking growl. Sumi laughed, stroking Bahato's snout, "Well, you and me both." The two ran outside, as Zeo stared at the closed door in worry.

---

Tyson had lunched his beyblade unto the ground, and it was now going through an obstacle course. It went left and right quickly to avoid the glass bottles, and then jumped into the air to go through a hanging tire. It landed on the ground, and then Tyson yelled, "Go Dragoon!" And suddenly the beyblade spun even faster, and zoomed towards a brick wall. "Come on Dragoon, we can do this!" The beyblade shot straight through the wall, bricks flying everywhere, and Tyson caught his beyblade. "I think that's enough for today." Tyson laughed, "You did good Dragoon!" "**I'm worried.**" "About what Dragoon?" "**About Sumi, and Zeo.**" Tyson then began to get angry, "Well! They chose to go away, so it is their fault! So I'm not going after them!"

Tyson suddenly cried out in pain, and a big bulge appeared on his forehead. He fell to the ground, with Dragoon standing above him, growling fiercely at the boy. "Hey! What was that for?" "**For being a stubborn idiot! And forsaking your friends! Until you learn, foolish master, that you have a pride problem, I shall not be there for you anymore!**" "Wait! Wait Dragoon!" Dragoon shook its bluish, scaly neck, and took off into the distance in a bright blue light. The bit-chip on Tyson's beyblade, stopped glowing, and got dull, back to its original color.

Tyson cried out into the sky, "Dragoon! Come back buddy! I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! Please come back!" And with that Tyson fell into the ground in tears.

---

Around a campfire, in some distance woods Dunga, Joseph, and Ozuma were eating. A blue light shot past them at the speed of sound. "Whoa! What was that?" Joseph asked Ozuma. "I'm not sure. A bit-beast maybe." "And you're not surprised?" Joseph continued. "No not really. Remember we're waiting for Mariam." Dunga crackled with laugher, "She's not coming, she's too busy fretting over that Sumi girl." "Yeah you know my sis, she won't stop till she woops whoever she hates." Joseph laughed. Ozuma sat in silence pondering over this whole ordeal. Flash Leopard sat by him, and whispered, "**We should, master, go look for her.**" "No," Ozuma answered back, "She must sort her problems out by herself." Flash Leopard stretched, and told Ozuma, "**But young master, I have a feeling she will cause trouble with her anger, and pride.**" Ozuma nodded, "You are right there, my friend. Go."

---

Ray, and Max sat in a local restaurant in the city. "Shouldn't we go back to Tyson?" Max asked. "Nah, I don't really want to hang around him right now with the state his in." Ray answered, stuffing some kind of Chinese noodles in his mouth. "Yeah, he kind of gets on my nerves sometimes, but overall he is a good friend, right?" Max confessed. "Yeah he is. But still don't want to hang around him right now." Ray sighed, grabbing some Soy sauce.

---

Mariam with fierce eyes, traveled through the city. Her Sharkrash beast was very worried, "**My lady, your anger is very uneasy. You should control it. The girl Sumi has caused you nothing!**" "Oh really?" Mariam sputtered, "My clan is now more focused on her, than me! They won't give me any respect anymore, because that girl is the legendary one! They all worship her now!" Sharkrash shook its fins, "**I know how you must feel, but this is taking it a little too far to want to kill her!**"

"Go away Sharkrash!" Mariam screamed in rage. Sharkrash moaned with sadness, "**As you wish my lady.**"

As Mariam proceeded along, a loud roar rang throughout the sky. Mariam stood still, her ears trying to hear any footsteps or unusual noises. Suddenly Flash Leopard sprang down from a tall building, and landed close-by, about two yards away. The hot flames from its body made Mariam sweat, and its gruesome breath flung all around her. "Where's Ozuma?" Mariam asked, drawing her beyblade out. Flash Leopard tensed, and drew out its claws, "**Master sent me to get you, for your anger is out of control.**"

Mariam giggled with laugher, "Yeah right. You don't understand, now go away!" She remarked. Flash Leopard snarled, "**Your only making this worse, my lady, come now, I will get you even if you struggle. It is time you came back to your old self, and your senses.**"

Flash Leopard jumped into the air, as Mariam was shocked that Ozuma would go to these great lengths to get her. "Sharkrash, please come! I need your help!" Mariam screamed, as Flash Leopard drew nearer. "**Nope, you brought this on yourself.**" Mariam fumed in rage, and she swung out of the way, just in time to dodge Flash Leopard's prance.

Still nighttime, and the city dark, and perfect for hiding. Mariam hid into one of the alleyways. Flash Leopard sniffed the air, when she disappeared, "**Don't think you can hide from me Mariam. I can sense you.**" He instantly got her scent, and started to run to the alleyway.

Mariam with tears in her eyes, called for Sharkrash again, "Please Sharkrash, hide me! I beg of you! Flash Leopard is going to hurt me!" Sharkrash didn't really want to, but its love for its master, brought it to do it. Sharkrash covered Mariam, which hid her scent from the charging Flash Leopard. Flash Leopard franticly sniffed again, but could not sense her anymore.

In shame, it hung its head, and howled once at the moon, and then ran off to give a report to Ozuma. "Thank you Sharkrash." Mariam said, breathing a sigh of relief. Sharkrash disappeared again, "**Your welcome...**" It said, quietly.

---

Sumi walked around outside in the moonlight, looking for food. Any kind of food, where it be in trashcans, or in the friendliness of people Sumi would get what she needed. Such was the life she had learned in being a wandering orphan. Tonight was not so good, hardly anybody was out this night, and so she had to search through trashcans or dumps. The food was nasty at times, but she appreciated it. You would too, if you were alone, and starving to death.

Sumi looked in alleyways, and the long roads, and walkways, but she could not see any trashcans or dumps. Sumi called for Bahamut, who wasn't too far away, and asked him to soar into the air to look for some. Bahamut quickly nodded his head, and flew into the night air. She waited a few moments, and Bahato quickly came back.

"**I found a huge dump over to the east. Hop on my back, master, and I shall take you there. No one is around, I sensed the whole place.**" Bahato hummed, as Sumi with a grateful face, hopped on his beautiful black, scaly back. His wings spread wide open, and you could see the thin veins that lined them. Suddenly, with a powerful thrust of Bahato's legs, the dragon took off into the air.

The wind brushed Sumi's hair back, and she gasped for joy and the splendor of the ride. In a few minutes of soaring, and ducking, Bahato landed near the large dump that was in their view. Sumi hopped off his back, and ran towards it. She quickly scanned through the bags of garbage, such as Burger King, where she found a half-eaten burger. She stuffed it into a plastic bag she found in her basement, and quickly began to look for more.

But before she could, her ears pricked up from a light sound that came in another alleyway near them. Bahato seemed to not hear it, for he was busily digging through the piles of trash. Sumi could hear him roar in glee when he found his favorite food, tuna! "**Oh behold! Look at what I've found master!**" He mumbled through bags of trash in his mouth, "**My fairest dreams have come true! I've found tuna for us! My favorite!**"

But as soon as Bahato turned around to share his joy with his precious girl, she was gone! He gasped, "**My...my little master?**" Bahato roared with anger over what he had done, "**How foolish I was! I should have kept my eyes on her at all times! Wait...**" He growled, sniffing the air, "**I sense her close by! I must tell of this to Zeo!**" Bahato dropped his tuna, and flew off into the distance towards the abandoned house, where Zeo lay. "**My tuna can wait for later.**" Bahato thought to himself, "**She is more precious to me.**"

Sumi wrestled with the bold King and Queen, as they brought her to another house she had never seen before. Once inside, they blindfolded her, and walked her through a door. When it slammed, they quickly untied the cloth that obscured her sight, and ran out the door. Sumi heard the lock click, thus she realized she could now not get out.

She peered around the room, it was very large, and echoed when she spoke. It was all white, and barren. Suddenly the intercom came on, as so did a television screen. It showed the face she feared and hated...Zagart. "Hello my dear, back so soon?"

Sumi growled, and said nothing. Zagart took this as rebellion, "You foolish girl! You thought you could get away from me with the help of my son! Damn him! When Zeo shows his face here again, I will punish him ever severely!" He screamed through the speaker.

"You won't lay a hand on him!" Sumi yelled back.

"Oh really? We'll see about that! Oh yes..." Zagart grinned, "How do you like the training room? It's new, and improved, and made just for you! We'll see what you're made of...legendary one!"

"Shut up!" Sumi shouted, veins popping up on her face, "I never want to hear that ever again!"

"Whatever..." Zagart sighed, he then pointed a finger at Doctor K, and yelled, "Test number one...begin now!"

Suddenly a loud rumbling started, and vibrated the floor on which Sumi stood. She whirled her head about, getting ready for whatever was coming out. She was not scared, for her anger consumed her. Yes, she would show them what she was made of, and without Bahato's help!

---

I hope you enjoyed this one! It really got me excited as I typed it. The episodes now will be getting more intense, so be ready all you beyblade fans! (grins)


End file.
